Blue
by Zavocado
Summary: Burt hates the thought of letting go, but even more he's scared of what the future might mean for his boys. Klaine, Papa Burt. Post-Dance With Somebody


A/N: Just a short little Burt POV drabble I wrote after last night's episode. Nothing to fancy but all that Klaine development was delicious, wasn't it? Mhmm.

Blue

It was close to midnight when Burt pulled into his driveway. He wasn't surprised to see Carole and Finn's cars missing. It was a Thursday evening which meant Carole was at the hospital and Finn was probably still out with Rachel or staying at the Berries for the night. However he was surprised to find Kurt's parked in its normal spot and Blaine's nowhere to be found. That was definitely unusual on any given night of the week these days. Then he remembered what Kurt had mentioned to him last Friday evening when he'd gotten home after avoiding another Friday night dinner that counted down to his son's departure.

_Blaine and I are on the rocks._

At the time he hadn't pried, but his son's words had unsettled him. He'd spend year after year watching Kurt struggle more, and feel more and more alone. Then last year Blaine had come out of nowhere and changed everything. He'd made Kurt smile, really truly smile the way he used to when his mother had been alive. The idea that something might break them apart now, especially when Burt had come to care so much for Blaine made him feel nauseous.

Once he was in the house he circled around the ground floor, but found no sign of Kurt or anybody. Burt went upstairs and dropped his own bags in the master bedroom, and then, after a moment of hesitation, decided to check on Kurt.

Even from the other end of the hallway he could tell that while Kurt's door was closed the lights were off. He wasn't surprised by that since tomorrow was technically a school day and Kurt didn't know he'd made the executive decision to have a skip day with his son, but it might also mean Kurt wasn't here at all. If Blaine had driven them to school today, then Kurt might not even be here. His son tended to keep his door closed regardless of whether or not he was home.

Outside Kurt's door Burt paused once more, a lonely ache filling his chest. In another six months he wouldn't be able to do this. Not to Kurt or Finn. There'd be no Blaine and Kurt to bust in the middle of a make out session, no Friday night dinners, or football games with Blaine and Finn. Maybe there wasn't even a _Kurt and _Blaine anymore. There'd be nothing but a silent house to come home to until Carole returned from work.

He rapped his knuckles on the door softly. "Kurt? You awake, bud?"

For a few seconds he listened closely, but only silence greeted his words. Still he pushed the door open quietly and stepped into the room. A wave of nostalgia hit him hard at the sight of all the neon colored sticky notes glowing in the faint light. All of this would change – all of it would be gone. Finn would be gone, and even Blaine would be gone in a different way. He was losing two sons to distance, but the thought that he might be losing a third in a completely heartbreaking way hadn't even occurred to him. It was funny how much that kid had come to mean to him.

A muffled groan come from the direction of the bed. Startled, Burt glanced over at that side of the room, surprised to find two of his boys tangled up together and sound asleep. He'd been too focused on how much he was going to miss all of Kurt's things being here to even notice them snuggled up together. Blaine grumbled a little more and buried his face against Kurt's neck. The bedding was twisted around them, but despite their state of undress, Burt was relieved. Of all the things that were going to be changing within the next few months this was the one constant he'd been hoping for.

Kurt shifted a little under Blaine's weight, his arms curling tighter around Blaine's torso. He nuzzled his nose against Blaine's mused up curls and sighed in contentment. A small smile pulled at the corners on Burt's mouth as he reached forward and tugged the blankets over their bare feet that were tangled together.

"Sweet dreams, boys," he whispered before turning to go.

As he neared the door a pink square on the shelf caught his eye. Burt paused and eyed the picture, the night that had been both terrible and one of Kurt's happiest. The little book of sticky notes was lying next to it on the shelf as he ran his fingers over the little pink boutonniere. With another glance back at the peaceful boys clutching each other tightly, Burt tugged the pink square off the picture frame and grabbed a blue one from the stack.

A lot of things were going to change, and Kurt was going to be leaving a lot behind, but Blaine wasn't going to be left or forgotten. Those two were going to make it through all of this the same way they'd made it through so much else already. Burt was certain of it.


End file.
